thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lism Swifttail
Lism Swifttail is a Drake shopkeeper in Liscor and Olesm's uncle. As of Volume 6, he is now a Member of Liscor’s Democratic Council. Personality Appearance He has red and purple colored scales.Chapter 6.08 Background Chronology Lism ripped off Erin when she showed him all her money, which was three gold coins and change. He then sold her an amount of food that was way overpriced; insulting her all the way.Chapter 1.13 Eventually, Erin returned to his stall and demanded her money back. This lead to her challenging him to a chess game, and he let Olesm play against her on a bet.Chapter 1.19 When Olesm lost, Relc happily got involved and trashed Lism's store until he paid Erin what they had wagered: The money she had paid him and the chessboard.Chapter 1.20 Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Shopkeeper Lv. ? Skills: Trivia * While Lism appeared for the first time in Ch 1.13, his name was only revealed in Ch 1.20 and his surname officially in Ch 6.29. * Once, Relc injured Lism while idly practicing dagger-throwing.Chapter 1.14 * He considers that killing Humans is not a murder.Chapter 2.20 * Lism hates sugary things.Chapter 6.49 * Someone tried to drown him in the baths, however half the city thought it a pity that they didn't finish the job. The Watch didn’t investigate who tried to drown him, making Lism think they’re showing favoritism. Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “No touching the food with your filthy hands unless you’re buying!” * (To Erin) “Don’t touch. You’ll stink it up with your Human smell.” * (To Erin) “I don’t have all day to play fetch for you, Human. Just tell me what you want to buy first.” * (To Erin) “Are you calling me a liar?” * (To Erin) “Typical Humans. Walking in here, stinking up the market, and insulting any non-Humans you find. You should be grateful the Guard doesn’t run you out of the city! First that damn Necromancer comes here, and now this smelly one that can’t even read.” * (To Erin) “If you’re done grubbing in the dirt, I have more customers to serve.” * (To Erin) “I know it was you! You couldn’t resist attacking an honest merchant and you decide to have a bit of revenge, eh?” * (To Guard) “It could have been her. You know how humans get! They’re always sneaking around, going where they’re not wanted.” Volume 3 * (To Olesm) “It’s just one more damn Human. Who cares?” Volume 6 * (To Lyon & Drake) “Hah! Look at that! Running like the cowardly Human she is! Not a tail to tuck between her legs! Hey—don’t you climb onto my stall! You attack me and I’ll call the Watch! I have a right to free speech! Not that a Human-loving pervert would understand anything off—” * (To Rufelt & Lasica) “Tomorrow I’ll be running Liscor or sitting in my shop. Either way, I’d better know the people I want to lead. And I wanted to see her.” * (To Rufelt & Lasica) “If I do become Councilmember, I’m going to tax this inn, though. Ancestors know it’s deserved. Thank you for the drink.” * (To Olesm) “Thank you, my boy. I think…no, thank you. We couldn’t have done it without you. I’m a Councilmember. I never thought I’d see the day. Me. A Shopkeeper on Liscor’s…” * (To Krshia) “As much as I hate to admit it, Councilmember Silverfang, I have to agree.” * (To Zalaiss) “This is democracy! Tell the Council! They’re not in charge!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Shopkeepers Category:Councilmember